


Matching T's

by AxiomAutomata, c0d3s1ing3r



Series: Consul Gestalt [2]
Category: NieR: Automata (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 08:03:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10612689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AxiomAutomata/pseuds/AxiomAutomata, https://archiveofourown.org/users/c0d3s1ing3r/pseuds/c0d3s1ing3r
Summary: First sidequest of N[0] One Left Behind.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Fluff ahoy! Weigh Anchor!
> 
> This takes place en-route to the forest kingdom.
> 
> In an effort to make this seem more like a game, all sidequests or unnecessary bits of information are being put in these oneshot fics, which are canon but don't do much besides add characterization.
> 
> Nothing super important will happen in them (that would be the main story) but they add a lot of flavor so we're hoping you guys enjoy them and like the format we're using.

9S, 2B and A2 were crossing the bridge from the city ruins into the commercial facility.

9S turned to the ladies after a few moment of silence.

“So, what do you two think? Did we earn enough of a break after all that?”

2B turned to him, a shadow of annoyance crossing her face. “The machines from the forest could attack at any moment. Do you _really_ think now is the time for this?”

“Well… Anemone _did_ say we could leave whenever we were ready,” 9S sheepishly replied. “How long would this really take?”

A2 tossed her head lightly. “Honestly? He’s not wrong. Now that the city is secure thanks to Jackass we should be free to do as we please for a while before we attempt to attack the Forest Kingdom. Besides,” she smirked, “it will finally make him shut up about it.”

“Hey! What’s that supposed to me-”

“A2 is right. 9S, this serves as nothing more than a distraction from the mission." 2B paused, tilting her head. “If we get it done now, it will cease impeding mission performance.” A hint of a smile ghosted across her face.

9S gaped at them. “So you’re both alright with it?”

“Just get it done so we can get going, alright?” A2 responded.

9S’ eyes widened with glee. “Alright! Let’s see what we can find!” Before either could respond, he took off running into the ancient superstore leaving them behind.

A2 looked over to 2B incredulously. “Is he always like this?”

2B smiled “Worse.”

A2 groaned and shook her head as the pair followed.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

9S was giddy with excitement.

_Alright, a gift for 2B. Maybe I should get something for A2 to make up for trying to kill her? Hmm…_

He ran around the large structure, amazed at how expansive it was. He had passed through the facility before but hadn’t had the opportunity to go through it in such a carefree way. Over the years it seemed like the elements and animals had scattered the products around the store, away from their proper sections.

He was having a tough time finding things, actually.

“Pod, activate the Scanning program to locate any articles of clothing in the area.”

153 perked up at 9S’ voice. “Affirmative.”

In an instant, her scanning module worked its magic and guided 9S to a large box sitting in the middle of the floor.

_Alright! And in original packaging too!_

9S ripped open the box to reveal several bags of clothing, all shapes and sizes.

_Ok, T-shirt, T-shirt…_

He rifled through the clothing, searching for the apparel he was looking for.

_Wow…I wonder how humans managed to sift through all these choices._

After a bout of searching, pausing briefly to look over some of the more interesting pieces of clothing, 9S eventually managed to extract the T-shirts.

All three of them.

_Oh, c’mon. Only three?_

He frowned.

_Alright well…which of these would 2B and A2 like?_

The first shirt was very simple in design, a solid white tee with a large pink heart in the center.

The second was similar to the first, however it was black instead and the heart was was replaced with…

_Emil’s head?_

_Weird. He must have gotten bored over the years…_ 9S thought to himself.

The final shirt, to his surprise, was entirely white, with no design at all.

_Really? This is it?_

9S frowned to himself.

_Oh well… Hopefully they’ll like these._

With the T-shirts in hand, he ran back to the entrance where he’d left 2B and A2.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

2B and A2 had just walked in when they saw 9S running back to them.

“What happened? Did you forget something?” A2 asked.

9S looked confusedly at her. “I just finished!”

A2 raised her eyebrows. “Really? That was pretty fast.” She paused, eyeing the bags in 9S’ arms, then smirked. “Alright, show us what you got, Romeo!”

2B smiled as 9S blushed. “H-Hey! I just thought it would be a nice thing to get for 2B!”

A2’s smirk didn’t fade. “Whatever. Just hurry up and give it to her.”

9S’ cheeks continued to flush as he took the first shirt out of the bag, the white one with the heart. He handed it to 2B who looked at it stoically.

9S frowned, “Heh, yeah, sorry. They didn’t have as many choices as I would have liked.”

2B continued to stare at the gift, as if unsure of how to react. 9S tilted his head.

“Well, you’re supposed to try it on, you know.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

2B felt like she short-circuited when she saw the apparel 9S handed to her. Her processors whirred as they struggled to process her colliding emotions.

Slowly, she brought it up over her head as she let it slip over her. It was a little baggy, and lightly tickled her skin as it hung over her shoulders, the neck slightly large on her.

_This is the cutest thing ever._

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

9S stopped as 2B finished putting the shirt on. It hung on her, the neck too large, revealing a vast swath of skin on her front.

The three paused as they took her in. Eventually A2 spoke up.

“Wow, 2B. That actually looks really nice on you.”

2B gave a small nod as she smiled. “Thank you.”

She turned to 9S, her eyes sparkling. “Thanks, Nines.”

9S smiled back. “No problem 2B. I’m glad you like it!”

He turned to A2. “There were two other T-shirts. I figured you might like one of them.” He held out the other two for A2’s consideration.

She laughed at the sight of the Emil one and grabbed it. “This one looks pretty good. I wonder who made it?”

9S shrugged. “Beats me. I was wondering the same thing. Hmm…”

He turned to 153. “Pod, patch me through to Command. They might have something...on…it... ”

An awkward silence hung in the air for a moment, but A2 quickly broke it.

“So, what’s that third one?”

9S looked over to her, grateful for the interruption.

“This? Oh, it was just a blank white T. I can’t imagine what it was for.”

A2 grabbed it. “It seems like there’s enough space to put something. Hang on.”

She went through her inventory and pulled out a piece of charcoal. A2 turned around and pressed the shirt against the nearest wall as she started drawing on it. 2B and 9S both came up behind for a better look.

“Hey! Turn around and don’t look!” she yelled as she pushed the two of them away.

The two waited around awkwardly as A2 worked. Finally she finished.

“Alright 9S, try this on.”

Without warning A2 took the shirt and pushed it over his head.

“Hey! I’m not a kid! I can dress myself!”

“Fine, fine,” A2 smirked.

9S finished putting on the shirt then turned toward A2 and 2B.

 

**IF FOUND, PLEASE RETURN 2B**

 

A2 had a huge grin on her face as 9S looked down and mouthed the words. 2B covered her mouth to suppress her laughter.

9S looked up at the two of them, blushing “C’mon... ”

“It was your idea to go ‘shopping’ Nines,” 2B said, surprising both of them.

“Besides,” she continued, “I think it looks good on you.”

9S’ blush deepened as A2 dissolved into mirthful laughter. 2B shortly followed her, 9S and even the pods couldn’t contain themselves as they all broke down into giggles over the situation.

“Can we just continue with the mission now?” 9S finally interrupted as they finally caught their breaths, a blush still present on his cheeks.

“Oh sure, _now_ you want to continue.” A2 responded, though she was already walking away.

“Alright, sure. Let’s get going” 2B agreed, still smiling.

The three walked away, each with a small smile on their face.

**Author's Note:**

> Quest Reward:
> 
> Heart Shirt  
> Emil Shirt  
> (NIER AUTOMATA T-SHIRT! NIER AUTOMATA T-SHIRT! S*** SQUARE ENIX!)  
> Lover’s Shirt


End file.
